Bonds
by aiokikasete
Summary: A Neji- centered story. A sketch on the transition of Neji's character and his relations with the Hyuuga clan after the fated Chuunin examinations. One- shot.


**A/N:** Been wanting to write a story about Neji and his relationship with his family for awhile now. In Naruto SD, Hinata once said to Neji that he has become very kind and dependable, and i wanted to capture that transition of his, which i think would impact very much (positively) on his relations with the Hyuuga clan. So here you go, and I apologise for not writing for the past two weeks! Enjoy :)

* * *

**Bonds**

"Hinata is my precious daughter, and you, Neji, are my brother's precious momento."

Hiashi's words echoed in his mind. The boy was alone in his room, a candle burning low on the table.

Neji was beginning to comprehend exactly how his father had felt when he made his decision to die for his twin brother. Hizashi had become free the moment he understood that love and kinship meant more than pride and status; he had died to protect his beloved brother and the clan just like how any shinobi, marked or unmarked, would have done.

"Father, I think I understand you better now. Thank you…for teaching me how to fly." The burden on his heart lifted suddenly and completely, replaced by a peace he did not know that he had lost so long ago. Unwittingly, his right hand went to his forehead and touched the pale green mark there almost wonderingly. No bolt of hatred and resentment now; just a curious sense of knowing that one day, this mark would become a thing of the past.

A soft knock at his door and a feminine voice spoke up. "Neji- san? Hiashi- sama requests your presence at the main meeting room."

The young shinobi rose from his kneeling position and extinguished the candle. Moonlight from the window shone on the object left behind by Neji, the metallic glint of the hitai- ate visible in the darkened room. There was no need to hide anymore.

* * *

The main meeting room as it was known in the clan was rectangular and taken up mostly by a long table set in the center. Scrolls of calligraphy decorated the paneled walls, elegant scripts dictating the history and rules of the ancient clan. No other décor touched the room. Perhaps it was the austerity that made the atmosphere even more intimidating and serious.

When Neji slid the door open and stepped onto the tatami mat, the seven elders and Hiashi were already seated by the table. He paused, unsure.

"Neji, you have come. Sit by me." The tall and imposing Hyuuga leader indicated to the space on his right. Surprisingly, none of the elders showed resistance to the idea that Hiashi treated a branch clan member, and a young one at that, with such deference. Neji reached his place soon enough and knelt, waiting with a little anticipation and perhaps some trepidation.

"Thank you for your attendance in what is admittedly an unscheduled meeting. However, the issue that I wish to discuss tonight has been one long- overdue.

"Firstly, I think we owe Neji- san here an apology for the decision made eight years ago in this exact same room." With these unexpected words, Hiashi turned to Neji, the boy shocked, and bowed low with his forehead touching his crossed palms, much as he had done in the treatment room that afternoon. Even more surprisingly, the other elders followed suit. The gravity and sincerity hung palpable in the air and the boy swallowed past the lump in his throat. Long hair sliding down his shoulders, Neji returned their bows, his voice trembling slightly as he uttered the most heartfelt words in his entire life.

"Thank you."

* * *

Two hours later, the meeting had ended and the elders had left, the last one sliding the door prudently closed, leaving Neji and Hiashi alone.

"Hiashi- sama. I apologise…For attacking Hinata- sama like I did during the examinations. It was unforgivable and I am ashamed of my actions." Neji knelt and bowed to the man, who remained silent. Suddenly, he felt strong hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look up directly at Hiashi, into those silvery eyes so much like his own. Neji recalled with a pang his father's face.

"I forgive you. Neji, it has been hard for you, especially being your father's son, especially being who you are. I am glad that we have come to this day. Perhaps this clan may be freed from its chains as well in the future. Now, there is much to do in the coming days. You may leave now and go to rest."

A silent understanding passed between man and boy as Neji nodded and stood up, leaving Hiashi with his thoughts as he made his way back to his room.

There was a tray of food by his door when he arrived. Picking up the tray before entering his chamber, Neji set it down on the table and changed out of his vest into clean robes. Finding himself suddenly ravenous, the boy sat down and began to partake of the food, an inexplicable sense of joy murmuring in his chest as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful of rice and soup, stomach filling up with warmth much as how his heart currently was.

Neji had learnt that his father's decision to sacrifice himself had not been the first, if ever, choice by Hiashi or the elders themselves. In fact, were the circumstances not so dire that implicated the village's safety, no clan members, even branch members, would have been ordered to give up their lives for another's. The heartlessness of such an act was unimaginable. He was now aware that behind their reserved façade, the clan elders were every bit as human as his father had been, with blood running through their veins rather than ice. The rest of the meeting had then been spent on discussing the future of the clan and it had been decided that Neji would come under the personal tutelage of Hiashi and be taught all of the clan's jutsus. The elders had realized that the branch- main family divide was doing more harm than good and it was perhaps time for traditions to change, for customs and rules made a millennia ago to unbend with the times.

Resting the ivory chopsticks beside the now empty bowl, Neji exhaled softly in satisfaction. This was the best meal he had ever eaten in his life. Now, he had to find Hinata and apologise directly. He owed this and so much more to her.

* * *

Days and weeks melded into months. Neji maintained his regular training sessions with Team Gai but was now also training privately with Hiashi. Dawn had become his favourite time of day as the Hyuuga leader imparted the treasured skills of the Hyuuga taijutsu to the young prodigy. Neji took these sessions seriously and picked up the jutsus soon enough, a result of not only his inborn talent but also his hard work.

Hinata would join in these sessions irregularly and spar with her cousin, although she too retained her trainings with her own team and with Hiashi. Other times, the kind girl would prepare steaming cups of tea and some cakes for the men, the three sitting together under the eaves to enjoy a break as birds sang sweetly in the sky.

Neji had become closer to Hinata as a result and discovered that beneath her soft- spoken demeanor and kind smile lay a core of strength that was not easily broken or denied. This he had already glimpsed during their fight but had refused to acknowledge in his arrogance and resentment. Now, Neji appreciated her kindness, especially for forgiving his actions without reservation, and her determination, which drove her to become even stronger every day.

Today, they were sparring alone, Hiashi being on a diplomatic trip with other Konohan leaders to Suna. Lifting the cup of tea that she had as always prepared thoughtfully, Neji sipped the fragrant drink gratefully, thirsty after a vigourous spar. Hinata had improved greatly and her new taijutsus packed a twin sense of grace and power that Neji had come to expect from the girl who had become a woman in her own right.

"Hinata- sama, what gives you the strength to go on?"

The peaceful courtyard in the soft lights of dawn lulled him, leaving him in a pensive mood. Just recently, Neji had begun to ask the same question to himself. The Hyuuga clan had become important to him and protecting Hinata was a duty that he had silently vowed to uphold for as long as he lived. It was his way of making up for all the years of bitterness that he had directed towards the girl.

To his surprise, Hinata blushed and sat the cup down, hands beginning to fidget as they always did when she was nervous. The cousins had become close but it was the first time that they had broached a subject that was so personal. Neji decided to make it easier on her and gave his own answer.

"I find that it is now more meaningful to fight for loved ones than to fight for hatred and status. I would give my life willingly for the Hyuuga clan now because it is what I want. I have Naruto to thank for this actually…He has better eyes than I do. What about you Hinata- sama?"

He did not fail to see her eyes widen and the blush deepen at the mention of the vivacious boy's name. Smirking softly, Neji let her off the hook, her answer already apparent to him anyway. Standing up and brushing at his robes, he turned to Hinata and smiled, hands extended in invitation.

"Let's continue to spar, Hinata- sama."

* * *

"Neji, I would like you to go with Ko to Sunagakure and attend a meeting with the heads of the Matsu clan, who is renown for their own form of taijutsu. They have proposed an interesting and perhaps rewarding partnership with Hyuuga…"

Neji nodded in assent and understanding once Hiashi finished giving his instructions, hands accepting the scroll to be brought to the Matsu clan. Neji was now fifteen and a chuunin for two years. He was being entrusted with more clan duties and responsibilities by the elders and Hiashi, and had already been sent on multiple diplomatic and business trips with other clan members. Neji appreciated this for the silent recognition that it was and was glad that he could now contribute more to his clan.

In the past two years, there had been an imperceptible but permanent change in the dynamics of the clan. Hiashi had passed down a new custom that gave branch and main members more equal standing. Where before, branch members were servants, now, they were given more autonomy to choose their means of livelihood. This had begun a process of integration and softening of attitudes between the two sides of the family and there was now true happiness within the clan, a buoyant tune that brightened the wood and cream interiors of the compound.

Leaving the study, Neji was just making his way back to his room when Hinata intercepted him. The girl was still as shy as ever but she had become comfortable around him and often spoke her mind, though her thoughts were as gentle as the lady herself.

"Neji nii- san? Could I ask you for a favour?"

"Anytime, Hinata- sama."

"C-could you, help me buy a present from Suna? I wish to give outou-sama something special for his upcoming birthday. Would you like to share the present with me?" The girl smiled at Neji softly.

Neji nodded in agreement and the two cousins slowly made their way down the corridor as they debated on the exact type of item to buy for the stern but kind Hyuuga leader on his thirty-sixth birthday. Reaching his room, the duo paused.

"So it's decided; a desert rose-quartz for Hiashi- sama then? I believe Gaara and Kankuro should be able to know where the best rocksmith is in Suna."

Hinata nodded happily. Smiling at her cousin, an elder brother- figure who now protected her rather than hurt her, she said shyly, "You have become so kind and dependable, Neji nii- san. Arigatou, and have a safe trip to Suna." Bowing in farewell, the dark- haired kunoichi turned and set off to the dojo for some individual training.

Neji looked at her retreating back, the surprise in his eyes softening to gratified pleasure. A small smile hung from his lips as he entered his room and began preparations for the upcoming trip.

* * *

The Hyuuga compound was buzzing with activity a week before the anticipated celebration of their leader's birthday. Every surface was given a thorough scrubbing and cleaning, the kitchens were in an uproar over the menu for a hundred guests on the actual day, and servants were scurrying around, arms full with auspicious decorations of all sorts. Neji was in charge of the planning but was now hanging up red lanterns along the verandas with the rest of the servants. It was… enjoyable, being immersed in the hustle and bustle, hearing the laughter and conversations around the compound.

Recently, Neji had found himself beginning to smile more and more often. He had gotten to know most of the clan members, his animosity a thing of the past. He had become Hiashi's trusted disciple and was now on better terms with Hinata and Hanabi even. Home. The Hyuuga compound was now home to him, the Hyuuga name now carried proudly as an identity rather than a burden. The bonds with his family liberated him even as they anchored him more securely into a place he could call his own. This was what it meant to be truly free.

Hanging up the last lantern, Neji nodded to the other people still hard at work and set off towards the secluded rock garden situated at the back of the estate, feet bringing him automatically to the stone seat beside a murmuring stream, the overhanging rocks forming a private alcove. This was his favourite place to meditate. Activating his Byukugan, Neji gazed up at the bright blue sky, counting the number of dovetails circling the sky.

Ten. Ten for completion, for coming full circle.

The shinobi meditated by the clear waters, the very picture of peace.


End file.
